


Baby Take My Breath Away

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God, Yamaguchi, spit it out!?” Kei snaps, a little ticked now, the thrust of his hips slowing down slightly.</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki—I just wanted—could you…could you choke me please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light breath play, kink negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've decided to include what kinks/elements are in each chapter as the chapter titles, since I realized, though this is intended to be a continuous story line, the chapters can be read individually. So if anybody wants to skip around hopefully that will make it easier.

 “Ah, Tsukki, do you think—hah-” Yamaguchi stutters between ragged breaths.

“What?” Kei pants.

“I, um, was just wondering…” Yamaguchi blushes, and averts his eye’s from Kei’s own.

 _Is he…embarrassed?_ Kei thinks in confusion. What the hell could he possibly be too embarrassed to ask? Does it get more embarrassing than _literally having sex_?

“…it’s just—”

“Oh my God, Yamaguchi, spit it out!?” Kei snaps, a little ticked now, the thrust of his hips slowing down slightly.

“Sorry Tsukki—I just wanted—could you…could you choke me please?” Yamaguchi almost whispers the last few words, finally looking Kei in the eyes, deadly serious, just edging on desperate.

Oh.

_Oh, God._

And, to his horror, Kei comes.

\------

Tadashi watches as Tsukishima’s eyes go wide as he lets out a surprised moan. His hips stutter, and then he collapses onto Tadashi, burying his face into the shorter boy’s chest.

“Tsukki did you just…”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” He can’t see Tsukishima’s face, but his voice sounds spent, and he still shivers, his blond hair shaking where it’s splayed out against Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Sorry Tsukki,” he says, through barely contained laughter. He knows he shouldn’t laugh in a situation like this, but he can’t help it, its just so hilarious. The mysterious untouchable Tsukishima Kei losing his cool, it was too much.

The blond raises his head and glares, then gingerly eases himself out of the other. Tadashi gasps in surprise, becoming aware again of his still-present arousal.

Tsukishima wraps his fingers around Tadashi’s cock and moves them up and down, slowly at first and increasing his speed. He swipes his thumb across the head, and Tadashi keens, closes his eyes and throws his head back.

Tsukishima’s hand is going even faster now, and precum beads at the tip of Tadashi’s dick. “Tsukki, I’m close,” he warns, thrusting his hips up into Tsukishima’s hand. He feels Tsukishima’s other fingers tentatively trailing up is body, and then just as Tadashi is about to come, Tsukishima presses his fingers ever so lightly against his neck.

 _Oh my God_.

He moans loudly and comes, back arching off the sheets.

He comes back to himself, lowering himself back onto the bed. He’s still breathing heavily, and his eyes flutter open. “That was…wow. Thank you.” He bites at his bottom lip, suddenly self-conscious again, now that he doesn’t have his or Tsukki’s arousal to give him a distraction. He wraps Tsukishima’s bed sheet around himself, before scooting to the end of the bed to locate his boxers. They’re strewn across the floor, amid other articles of his and Tsukishima’s clothing. Tadashi slips them back on and then settles on the edge of the bed, the bed sheet still wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry for, you know, springing that whole…thing on you in the middle of, uh…just sorry,” Tadashi speaks quietly to the empty space of Tsukishima’s room, too nervous to turn and face him. He knew the room so well, as well as he knew his own, it was like a second home to him. This is where he and Tsukki used to play as children, where they did homework in middle school, where he’d had his first kiss. Tadashi’s eye scanned the neat desk, the shelfs holding photos, and the occasional plastic dinosaur figure, the ones Tsukki had inherited from his bother.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tsukishima says from somewhere on the bed behind him.

“Talk about what?” 

“The whole…thing…you know, the choking thing?”

Tadashi’s blush returns tenfold, he found a particularly interesting freckle on the back of his hand, and picked at his skin nervously. “W-what’s there to talk about?” He says. He can practically hear Tsukishima gritting his teeth, he knows Tsukki hates to initiate conversations, but Tadashi truly doesn’t know what else to say on the matter.

He feels the bed shift below him as Tsukishima moves closer, and hears him speak from just behind his back. “Like, just…” Tsukishima took a deep breath and Tadashi feels cool air against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and then... “Like how much do you want to be choked, and when? Do you like it all the time while we’re having sex, or just sometimes? Are we going to need a safe word? Or like a safe…gesture, like if you’re unable to speak? How much pressure should I use? What if you pass out? Are there any other kinks you have that I should know about? Cause I’d be willing to try them, or at least hear them out, I guess. Cause, you know, I might have, some…stuff, that maybe I’d like to try also…”

Tadashi's mouth is agape by the end of the speech; he hasn't even thought it through that much. He feels Tsukishima’s fingers trail up and down his spine lightly.

He slowly turns to face him. He takes a few shaky breaths to calm his nerves, “I, uh, I don’t really know. I don’t think I really want a safe word, or gesture.” Tsukishima looks like he’s about to interrupt him, Tadashi holds up a finger to silence him. “What I mean is, I don’t want to do, like, role-play or something. If I want you to stop I’ll just ask you to stop. And I don’t want to be choked so much that I can’t talk. If I can’t talk and I have to tell you that I’ll, I don’t know, pinch you or something.” He laughs quietly, and Tsukishima does as well, the awkward atmosphere disperses. “As for how much pressure, uh, I guess not so much that it really hurts, but enough that it’s…constricting?”

“And how much is that.”

Tadashi reaches out wordlessly for Tsukishima’s hand and presses it against his throat. Tsukishima wraps his fingers around it and squeezes very lightly.

“Harder.”

He presses tighter.

“Harder.”

He constricts his grip, he can feel Tadashi’s pulse, and when he talks his voice is just a little choked.

“Ah, yeah that’s good. You can stop now.” Tsukishima releases his grip and watches blood rush back to the white skin of Tadashi’s neck.

Tsukishima’s mouth runs dry, and he distracts himself by asking, “So, what else are you into?”

Tadashi feels his face flush, and he picks at the fabric of the sheet wrapped around him. “Uh, I don’t really know…I don’t think I want to try new stuff right away. I mean, I think we should take it one step at a time, but I wouldn’t be opposed to handcuffs, or at least having my hands tied, and...maybe being blindfolded.”

\------

 _Holy shit_. So much for being distracted, now Kei is picturing Yamaguchi spread out on the sheets hands bound above his head, gasping to be fucked through ragged choked breaths. His cock twitches at the thought. His fantasies are interrupted by Yamaguchi.

“So what about you Tsukki, what are your kinks?”

Tsukishima gulps, Yamaguchi had been so bold and open with him, so he can’t back out now, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. “I really like the idea of doing all those things to you, but also, maybe when I bottom…I’d like maybe to be talked down to. And, you know, humiliated. And maybe spanked.” By the end of his rambling he is as red as Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi rubs his sweaty palms together and gives a nervous laugh, “ha, yeah, yeah, I think I can work with that.”

They sit in silence for a few moments. What the hell were they supposed to talk about now? It’s difficult to move from discussions of kinks and consent to small talk. _‘So, you like to be tied up and choked, how intriguing! Might I add that we’re having beautiful weather recently, it’s so warm and sunny!’_ So Kei doesn't open his mouth.

Finally, Yamaguchi speaks, “do you wanna lay down, and maybe just nap for right now?”

Kei lets out a relived sigh, “Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” He falls back against the bed and Yamaguchi snuggles up against him, and rests his head on his chest. Kei absentmindedly runs his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, who hums happily in response. Soon they both dozed off.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *remembers that I know ppl irl who know my ao3 account* Anyway...
> 
> So...that happened. (Sorry). Can't wait to see you all in hell
> 
> I actually wrote this like months ago and only worked up the courage to post it today. It says its an ongoing series, but I'm not actually sure if I'm gonna write another chapter, if I do it'll have 3-4 chapters, but idk. If i do decide to write second chapter it won't be for a while so...don't...hold your breath...(haha) (sorry)
> 
> Find me on tumblr here: http://baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com/


	2. Choking, light bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm not gonna even apologize for how late this update is cause it's not like I'm gonna update faster in the future, this is just how i am. I don't know why this took me so long, but I finally finished this chapter last night so here you go, 1.5k of pure smut

“I don’t have any actual handcuffs so these are gonna have to do.” Yamaguchi says, reentering the room, clutching something plastic in his hand.

He comes to sit on the bed and Kei finally sees what the plastic is.

“Zip ties?”

“Well, where am I supposed to get handcuffs!?” Yamaguchi asks, embarrassed.

Kei gives a half smile, “I wasn't insulting you. I’m sure I can figure these out.” He takes the zip ties and pushes Yamaguchi back on the bed. His smile turns into a smirk as he straddles Yamaguchi’s hips.

Kei makes a show of taking off his own shirt. He pulls it up slowly, revealing his pale abdomen inch by inch. He bites his lip as Yamaguchi squirms under him. He leans down to give him a quick peck on the lips then takes off Yamaguchi’s shirt as well.

Kei sits back to admire his boyfriend. His tan skin dusted in freckles and lightly defined muscles. He can already feel him hard in his underwear underneath him. Yamaguchi blushes under his gaze.

“C’mon,” he says, “hurry up.” He reaches down to pop the first button on Kei’s pants before the blonde grabs him by the wrists. He pins Yamaguchi’s hands to the mattress above his head. He leans over and stares into Yamaguchi’s eyes. Yamaguchi breathes heavily into the space between them and Kei watches his eyes dart back and forth like they can’t decide weather to focus on his own left or right eye. Neither says anything.

Kei shifts so he is holding both of Yamaguchi’s wrists under one hand. He gropes around the mattress for the twist tie. He doesn’t want to brake eye contact with Yamaguchi. It feels too important, like there’s something crucial passing between them in the look. Beyond dominance and lust, even beyond love. There’s trust.    

His fingers find the thin plastic and he finally looks away from Yamaguchi's eyes to focus on his hands. He secures the other’s wrists together in one tie, tight enough to hold them in place, but not to hurt or cut off circulation.

“Is that too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Yamaguchi says and experimentally tugs at the bonds.

“Great.” Kei’s grin is feral. “Now we can get started.”

Yamaguchi shivers in excitement.

He wastes no time in shucking off both of their pants and underwear. He paws around on the bed, trying to locate the lube, he could have sworn it was here a second ago. He finally finds it, shoved under one of the pillows and pops open the cap. He slicks a finger and rubs in with practiced ease against Yamaguchi's rim. He slips one finger in and then a second. He's used to this part, and he's just going through the motions, but he still loves watching the way Yamaguchi falls apart under his touch. The arch of his back, the way his wrists pull against the bonds and his fingers curl.

“Are you ready?” Kei asks.

Yamaguchi giggles underneath him.

“What?” Kei asks, somewhat offended. He's really trying to play the part, act like he knows exactly what he's doing, and now Yamaguchi is  _laughing_ at him.

“It’s just, we’ve done this part dozens of times. There’s no need to get all nervous cause of the extra kink stuff.”

“I’m not nervous.” Kei insists, but his hands still tremble as he eases himself into Yamaguchi.

The sensation stops Yamaguchi’s giggles in their tracks. He was prepared of course, but it was still a stretch.  

Yamaguchi exhales slowly, “Slow down a little.”

Gilt stabs at Kei, he stops moving his hips. He was too wrapped up in trying to be this person Yamaguchi wanted him to be that he’d rushed things. “I’m sorry. Tadashi, I’m so sorry—“

Yamaguchi smiles again, “Tsukki it’s fine.” He reaches up and pulls the other down to kiss him.

Kei waits until Yamaguchi relaxes, then pushes the rest of the way in.   

They both exhale into the space between them. Kei buries his face into Yamaguchi’s shoulder and sucks a hickie into his neck.

Yamaguchi tilts his head upward to give him better access. “You can move now,” he urges him on. 

Kei lifts his head and braces one hand against the sheets on Yamguchi’s right side, and uses his other hand to push down on Yamaguchi’s bound wrists above his head. He pulls his hips out and slowly eases back in. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi says, almost exasperated, “Now stop worrying and fuck me.”

How could Kei say no to that?

He stares into Yamaguchi’s wide brown eyes as he rolls his hips. He gasps quietly and Yamaguchi moans. He increases his pace, pushing into that tight heat.

Yamaguchi clenches around him, and winds his legs behind the blonde’s back. He digs his heels into Kei’s thighs and pulls him impossibly closer. “Faster,” he pants.

Kei drops to his forearm, bringing his face closer to Yamaguchi’s and thrusts faster into him. They were so close they were breathing each others air, and even with his glasses on Yamaguchi’s face looked blurred. Their lips were almost touching, but Kei still didn’t kiss him, just whispers against his lips.

“You’re so hot Tadashi,” he breathes.

Yamaguchi lets out an amused puff of air, “What you mean my appearance, or inside me?”

 _Cheeky,_ Kei thinks. God, he really did want to fuck the breath out of this boy.

“How about both?” He says and finally kisses him, pushing his tongue against Yamaguchi’s lips and then exploring his mouth. He lifts his hold on the other’s wrists and instead slips his hand into his hair, curling his fingers and tugging a bit, the way he knows Yamaguchi likes it. His thrusts are hard and fast, the mattress under them squeaking in protest.

Yamaguchi kisses back with equal fervor. He bites at Kei’s lower lip and pulls back. “Please, please do it now,” he begs.

Kei draws back and looks down at his pleading eyes, confused.

“Choke me,” Yamaguchi clarifies in a quiet, desperate voice.

Heat coils low in Kei’s core, and he takes a deep breath. His hips grind to a halt as his right hand snakes up to Yamaguchi’s neck.

Yamaguchi’s eyes close and Kei grips him softly with three fingers.

Yamaguchi’s opens his eyes and rolls them. “C’mon,” he sounds half exasperated half turned on. “Please, Tsukki, harder.”

Kei slowly puts his whole hand around Yamaguchi’s throat, and constricts his grip slightly. Yamaguchi nods, pushing up against his hand.

Kei restarts the grinding of his hips. He groans, he can feel Yamaguchi's pulse under his fingers, quick and erratic. 

“You look…” He trails off, drinking in the sight of Yamaguchi underneath him, under Kei’s palm looking ravished and lost in pleasure. “You look so good like this Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi moans, pushing his hips up to meet his, Kei could feel the vibrations of his voice under his fingertips. He ruts against Yamaguchi, staring into the other’s lidded eyes.

“So good under me Tadashi.”

* * *

Tadashi feels slightly lightheaded, and he loves it. He can’t even think. He can only feel the pressure in his neck, the pleasure in his body. The way the plastic zip ties dig into his wrists, the feeling of being full of Tsukki. He loves it.

Tsukishima barely pulls back his hips, instead he pushes all the way into his hole and circles his hips. Tadashi moans, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

Tsukishima pulls almost all the way out of him slowly and then thrusts back in _hard._ “Moan for me again,” he says, sounding just as out of breath as his partner. The rhythm of his hips is picking up.

Tadashi does, and then again. And again. He keeps making small noises in between drawing in short breaths to his constricted throat. Tsukishima’s unoccupied hand grips at Tadashi’s thigh, pulling the brunette back to meet his thrusts. He keeps hitting Tadashi’s prostate as he pushes in.

“I’m so close Tadashi,” Tsukishima groans, lost in pleasure. His thrusts are becoming erratic; Tadashi would’ve been able to tell he was going to come even without his warning.

He clenches around Tsukki’s dick and digs his heels into the back of the blonde’s thighs, urging him in deeper. “Come for me Tsukki,” he rasps out. He closes his eyes and feels Tsukki come undone.

“Oh god,” Tsukishima whimpers. He pulls his hand from the other’s neck to grip his tan thighs. His hips stutter, pulling out shallowly and burying back into Tadashi as he comes.

Tadashi eyes fly open and he gasps, fresh oxygen flooding his depraved lungs. It’s like an electric current running from his mouth, down his throat, into his lungs, shocking his core and forcing the orgasm out of him. He thinks he might be screaming as he comes across his abdomen. His hole clenches around Tsukki’s cock, and his legs clamp around his body.

He’s still twitching from his high as Tsukki’s face comes into focus. The blonde lovingly brushes hair from his sweaty forehead. “Hey Yamaguchi, could you, uh—move your legs?”

Tadashi looks down, he hadn’t really noticed, but his legs are still wrapped tight around Tsukishima, trapping his body against him. “Just give me a sec,” he whispers. He closes his eyes and takes a few more deep breaths. His legs slowly ease apart, and he groans as Tsukishima pulls out of him gently.

Tsukishima flops down next to him, spread out on his stomach. He turns his neck to face Tadashi. “Are you good?”

He cracks open an eye to peer at Tsukki. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. That was just…good. Really good.”

"I can't argue with that."

Tadashi sighs and tries to scoot closer to the other, except it's kind of hard to move. "Uh, Tsukki? How do I get the zip ties off?"

"Oh right," Tsukishima leans over and tries tugging at the bonds. He can fit one slender finger under the plastic, but all his tugging is doing nothing to loosen it. "I'll just grab the scissors," he mutters.

Tadashi watches him exit the room, admiring the dip of his spine and his pale thighs. Tadashi thinks he's going to have to institute a no-pants rule whenever possible, he loves watching the long lines of Tsukki's body, especially when he's in motion. He relaxes against the pillows, arms still resting above his head until he feels the mattress dip with Tsukishima's weight.

"Here, let me," the blonde says, and gently fits the scissor blade under the zip tie in between Tadashi's wrists. He cuts it off and discards the plastic, throwing it in the general vicinity of the trash can. He lifts Tadashi's wrists gently and kisses each where red marks line the skin.  

It’s too hot and they’re too sweaty for cuddling, but Tadashi doesn’t care, he pulls Tsukki's body down next to him. "Was it good for you too?"

Tsukishima turns on his side and lazily drapes an arm over the shorter one. "Yes, you were amazing," he says quietly, speaking into Tadashi's hair.

Tadashi places a kiss on Tsukki’s chest, right over his heart. “So, next time I get to dom the fuck out of you right?” He says with a smirk.

He can’t see the other’s face, but Tadashi swears he can _hear_ Tsukki’s answering blush.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really regret writing this in present tense, editing took so long cause I kept switching to past tense, ugh. Also I edited this between watching diamond no ace and trying to register for classes so there's probs some mistakes.
> 
> The next update will be out sooner than this one I promise cause I actually have it somewhat planned out (granted that's not saying much cause this one took over 6 months...) Also yes the next chapter will feature submissive Tsukki so you have that to look forward to. Now granted, I did just join the Voltron fandom and I'm gonna be working on my other Tsukkiyama fic and two Kyouhaba wips I have, so the update won't be too soon. sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I received on the last chapter!! tbh your guys' nice comments make me blush harder than writing kinky smut


	3. Dom/sub elements, dirty talk, spanking, begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The last installment of this story! Holy crap just look at that updated tags list. Sorry it took a while to update, but I don't really have time to write during school. I was able to finish this chapter over break, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry if there are errors, I had to do a lot of tense editing. Also I kinda forgot that I had been switching POVs in the pervious chapters, so most of this is from Yamaguchi's pov

“We don’t have practice tomorrow right?” Tsukishima asks over the phone.

“No, Daichi said we have the weekend off,” Tadashi replies, though he’s barely paying attention to the conversation. He is sat on his bed, pouring over his homework, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

“You should come over then,” Tsukishima says trying to keep his voice casual. “My parents won’t be home.” Implication lies heavy in his words.

Tadashi catches his breath, fully tuning in to the conversation, his homework forgotten.  “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” They haven't seen each other outside of school since the last time they had sex, about two weeks ago.

“Get here around 7,” Tsukishima says.

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Tadashi was about to hang up when Tsukki spoke again.

“Oh, and Yamaguchi?”

“Yes?”

“Could you bring stuff? I’m all out of lube.”

“Eh? But you had it last time.”

“Well, I’m out now.” Tsukishima says, Tadashi can hear the embarrassment in his boyfriend’s tone, and he himself can’t help blushing at the implication.  

* * *

Tadashi closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of thrusting slowly into Tsukishima. It's been a while since he topped, and it feels like heaven. He only wishes that he could see Tsukishima’s face, but today is supposed to be about what Tsukishima wants, and though he hates to admit it, Tadashi knows he's often self conscious of the faces he makes during sex.

“So could you like…try some of the stuff we talked about,” Tsukishima says, snapping Tadashi back into the present.

“Right, um,” Tadashi tightens his grip on Tsukishima’s hips as he wracks his brains. “You’re a slut.”

“You can do better than that.”

“You’re a…dirty slut?”

Tsukishima cranes his neck back to look at Tadashi with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Tsukki, I’m just not good at this stuff.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

Tsukishima sighs, like it's such a big hardship to explain this. “I’ve seen you on the court Yamaguchi, I know you have confidence. Just channel that.”

“Tsukki, this is sex not pinch serving,” Tadashi says, he stops thrusting.

“Whatever. I’m just saying you underestimate yourself too much, whether it’s volleyball or sex, but you’re incredible at anything you really try at.”

Tadashi smiles and feels a flutter in his chest. He knows Tsukishima cares about him, yes, but he is always so closed off and reluctant to talk about his feelings, it's nice to hear the verbal confirmation once in a while.

Tadashi feels a swell of confidence and he closes his eyes. He pictures himself standing at the end of the court, preparing to do serve. He runs his hand over the swell of Tsukishima’s ass, as if he were holding a volleyball. He draws his hand back, imagines tossing the ball high in the air. He brings his hand down hard, getting the same satisfying sound that he does from serving.

“Ah!” Tsukishima lets out something between a yelp and a moan.

Tadashi stills in the following silence, his fingers rubbing soothingly over the blonde’s skin. Tsukishima rarely moans during sex, he would pant and even talk, but he almost never moaned. Yamaguchi smirks, he's already drunk on his new found power.

“What was that Tsukki? I didn’t quite hear you,” he says, all previous uncertainty gone from his voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talk—Ah!” Tsukishima is cut of as Tadashi spanks him again, hard.

“Keep count for me will you Tsukki? We’re at two now,” Tadashi says and starts thrusting slowly into him again. He loves this, being inside the other, in control, knowing that Tsukishima trusts him enough to share his kinks with him. He watches his dick sliding in and out of the other, watches the pale curve of Tsukishima's back tense and relax.  

Tadashi smacks him again, this time on the other cheek.

“Three!” Tsukishima is breathing heavily.

Tadashi puts both hands back on Tsukishima’s waist, pulling the blonde back toward him with every thrust forward. He spanks him, and it gives him the same satisfaction that serving does.

“Four!”

_Smack_

“Five,” Tsukishima moans the word out out instead of yelping, already anticipating the strike and trying to control his reaction.

Well then, time to step things up.

Tadashi leans forward, draping himself over Tsukishima’s back. He bites at the blonde’s neck and whispers hotly in his ear, “I bet I can make you come by ten.”

Tsukishima moans. “B-bring it on.”

_I’d like to be talked down to_

Tadashi could praise Tsukishima six ways to Sunday to any willing ear, but he had never even considered degrading Tsukishima until he brought it up those weeks ago. He is more uncertain now that he is in control than when he’d let Tsukishima take the lead. He doesn’t think Tsukishima is a slut, and he doesn’t have the confidence to lie.Tadashi takes a deep breath, squeezes Tsukishima’s hips, and lets go of his worries. He leasns into the feeling of control, opens his mouth, and speaks the only way he knows how to speak to Tsukishima: from the heart.

“You love to pretend like nothing affects you Tsukki,” as the first words leave his mouth, in a low unwavering voice, Tadashi watches a shiver go up Tsukishima’s spine. “But what would everybody say if they could see you now? You’re so needy for me.”

Tadashi is still thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace, relishing the way Tsukishima tries to push back and fuck himself on his cock.

“Begging me without even opening your mouth.”

Tsukishima clenches around him. Tadashi relents to the silent plea and rolls his hips faster.

“You love this don’t you, being at my mercy,” Tadashi purrs.

_Smack_

“Oh fuck!” Tsukishima cries.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Six.”

Tadashi smirks and runs his hand over Tsukishima’s smarting skin. He’s so pale, the skin of his ass is already a pretty shade of red.

“Your skin was made for this Tsukki, it looks so good like this.”

_Smack_

“Seven,” Tsukishima says and he's letting out strangled little moans on almost every thrust of Tadashi’s cock.

“Does that hurt Tsukki?” Tadashi himself doesn’t know if he’s teasing or being sincere.

“Yes.  _Oh fuck._ ”

“Do you want me to stop?”

There's a long pause, and only then does it occur to Tadashi, “Oh fuck! We don’t have a safe word. Oh my god, are you okay—“

“Shut up Yamaguchi, I’m fine," Tsukishima huffs. "The safe word will be…volleyball, that should be easy enough not to say during sex.”

“But we were talking about volleyball earlier.”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath. “Fine, then the safe word is safe word. Now please, for the love of god, do not stop.”

Tadashi’s nerves calm and he wills he voice back into a sultry lilt.

“Sorry, Tsukki, did I just hear you beg?”

“No,” Tsukishima growls.

Tadashi is having none of it. He sucks a mark at the back of Tsukishima's neck. He thrusts hard, aiming for Tsukishima’s prostate. He bites Tsukishima’s neck and then sooths over the area with his tongue.

“Fuck, Tadashi,” Tsukishima says and Tadashi keeps aiming for that same spot.

“Does that feel good?” Tadashi whispers into his ear now fucking hard and fast into Tsukishima. He straightens back up to spank him again.

_Smack_

“Eight! Yes!”

“Well then, beg me for it.”

Tsukishima remains stubbornly silent.

Tadashi stills his hips, his pelvis resting against the cleft of Tsukishima’s ass. He lets out an audible sigh, “Do you know what happens when you don’t listen to me?”

_Smack_

“Nine! _Ahh_ , fuck, please Tadashi, please fuck me.”

“I’m sure you can do better. You’re always insulting people Tsukki, so let’s see what that filthy mouth of yours can do.”

“Please Tadashi, I need it. You feel so good in me, I want you to come in me. I’m so close, please fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tadashi restarts his brutal pace.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come,” Tsukishima wines, and Tadashi can image his face, mouth hanging open and eyes screwed up in pleasure. They’d have to do this facing each other next time.

Tadashi wraps a hand around the base of Tsukshima’s dick, preventing him from coming. “Say please.”

“Please Tadashi, I need to come, please—“

Tadashi releases him quickly bringing his hand down on Tsukishima’s rear.

“Ten!” Tsukishima comes with a shout, spilling onto the mattress beneath him. He convulses around Tadashi, who thrust quickly in a few more times before burying himself deep and coming too.

* * *

Yamaguchi collapses on top of him. Kei groans and pushes him off, rolling over to lay on his back. He doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard in his life.

“You’re way to good at that,” Kei says.

“Hm?”

“Being in control.”

Yamaguchi smiles sweetly, all signs of his dominant persona vanished. He throws a leg over Kei’s and rests his head against Kei’s outstretched arm.

“I know you inside and out Tsukki, it’s not so hard to break you down.”

“Oh god, I’ve created a monster."

Yamaguchi places a kiss on the side of Kei’s ribcage. “Probably.”

“I wonder what the team would think of you,” Kei teases, using Yamaguchi’s previous line against him.

Yamaguchi buries his face into Kei’s chest in embarrassment, and Kei kisses the top of his head.

* * *

“I just wonder how their relationship works,” Daichi says quietly to Sugewara as he watches the first years across the gym at morning practice. Tsukishima has clearly said something to wind up Hinata and Kageyama, who look to be arguing with him, as Yamaguchi sniggers at his side.

“Who, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asks.

“Yeah, it seems like it would be so unbalanced. Like Yamaguchi just goes along with what Tsukishima wants,” Daichi worries. It’s been on his mind since he found out they were dating from Suga. It’s not his business really, but he is responsible for the team, and if any member was in trouble, even for reasons outside of volleyball, he was there to offer support.

“Please,” Suga says. “I bet Yamaguchi has him wrapped around his finger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm so happy this is finally complete!! 
> 
> I felt like that ending scene with Daichi and Suga is kinda weird and unnecessary, but I wanted to give the story a little conclusion, so I left it in.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos so far, I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
